Bluish Illusions
by X Heiz
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya is a fine sixteen years-old boy, with a love for basketball and has a handful of friends, but he didn't expect to have himself tied in knots with this Checker-guy with a bowl of ramen on his hand, "Your Mist Flame, it's leaking." neither with the Italian Mafia. "... Do I know you?" (On Hold)
1. 1: Starting Point

Anime: Kuroko no Basuke x Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Title: Bluish Illusions

Genre: General; Friendship; Humor

Description: Kuroko Tetsuya is a fine sixteen years-old boy, with a love for basketball and has a handful of friends, but he didn't expect to have himself tied in knots with this Checker-guy with a bowl of ramen on his hand, "Your Mist Flame, it's leaking." neither with the Italian Mafia. "... Do I know you?"

Warning: Rated T for content; Incorrect Grammar and Spellings; Slight AU; Slight OOC

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Starting Point_

When Kuroko Tetsuya was six years old, he had dreamt about a sobbing indigo-haired boy wearing hospital clothes that curled up in a cell.

When Kuroko Tetsuya was eight years old, he had dreamt about an unemotional boy wearing hospital clothes with bandages covering his right eye.

When Kuroko Tetsuya turned ten, he officially met the boy and became friends with him.

The boy he met named _Rokudo Mukuro._

Albeit he told his parents about this 'Rokudo-kun', his parents just smiled fondly, but he heard some of snippets of conversation when he left the scene,

He frowned, Rokudo-kun is not his 'Imaginary Friend', he is his 'TRUE' friend.

"They will not believe you, Kuroko-kun." was spoken by the dubbed 'Imaginary Friend'. After he left the scene with his parents, he slept in his bedroom and now he was in his 'own' dream, with a visitor.

Kuroko huffed, crossing his arms, "Is it because I'm a kid?"

"No, they just can't find it believable because they were too attached with conscious world. Not this unconscious and subconscious world." The other told him, while he stared at the scene Kuroko's dream made. "Look at the kid in your dream, Kuroko-kun. She is fooling herself infront of the boy."

Kuroko turned his head towards where Mukuro pointed his hand, and indeed, the girl twirled around holding a letter towards the blonde boy _(with a whip?)_ , and she got rejected, now crying under the Sakura tree.

"Your dream is fascinating, Kuroko-kun." The latter complimented him, making Kuroko smile,

If someone asked who's the person he showed his own different emotions, he will say, 'It's Rokudo-kun.'.

* * *

After months passed by, the two became great friends, Kuroko told him what happened to his life while the other just listened, Mukuro patted him after he finished his story, the former looked at him.

 _"You are literally living in sunshine and giggles, heh?"_

* * *

When Kuroko turned eleven, he met Ogiwara-kun.

Ogiwara-kun introduced him to the Basketball, and now, Kuroko loves basketball.

He also found out he has low presence.

Rokudo-kun didn't visit him that year.

* * *

When Kuroko bacame twelve, he met his cousin, Akashi Seijuurou.

He found out that Seijuurou-kun also loves Basketball.

That's why he called Ogiwara-kun over.

The three became playmates.

* * *

When Kuroko became thirteen, he met Aomine Daiki.

Kuroko just strolled in the library, searching for a novel, and he accidentaly pushed the books, clattering on the ground, one book managed to turn the lights off, and he was bumped onto a scared boy.

 _"Hello and welcome to my humble abode."_ Kuroko mocked bow.

The boy was frightened and screamed.

* * *

Sei-kun introduced him to his friends, colourful friends.

The purple one is Murasakibara-kun.  
The green one is Midorima-kun.  
The gray one is Haizaki-kun.  
The shell-shocked blue is Aomine-kun.

"Uh, not to be rude, Akashi, where is... your cousin?" Midorima stated while pushing his glasses then a soft monotone voice cut through the conversation,

"I'm right here."

 _"Holy sHI-"_

 _"oH MY GO-"_

 _"YOU'RE THE GHOST IN LIBRARY!"_ yelled the blue one, his voice boomed towards the rooftop.

"No. I'm not."

"How _disrespectful_ of you, Aomine, do you want me to ask Nijimura-senpai to double your training?" His cousin threatened the poor boy, cat-like red eyes glared at him.

 _"Meep..."_

"Sei-kun, it's my fault that he got scared," Kuroko reasoned out, he turned his head towards the blue-boy, "I apologize for scaring you in an old-fashioned way." He deadpanned.

 _"You're not sorry at all!"_

"As Sei-kun introduced me earlier, I am Kuroko Tetsuya, his cousin, favourites are Vanilla, Vanilla candies, Vanilla Milkshake and Vanilla flavoured chocolates. Although I love playing basketball, I have a low stamina and endurance, but I have an enough power and flexibility, I can punch you with this skinny body and sent you to hospital, 'tis nice meeting you all." Kuroko bowed.

The gray one gave an obnoxious laugh.

The green and blue ones just stared at him, the purple big-guy looked at him in awe.

"You love sweets, Kurochin?" the purple asked him, Kuroko shook his head,

"No, I do not exactly love 'all' sweets, only vanilla, Murasakibara-kun."

"Hey! You love playing basketball?" The blue asked, he nodded, but then he lifted his right hand infront of him and spoke,

"But I can't shoot."

The gray shoved his hand towards Kuroko's hair, ruffling it, " _BWAHAHAHA!_ What the _fuck!?_ You play B-ball and you can't shoot? The hell you're doing in court then?"

"I'm the one who supports the team, the one that connects the team as one, I'm the shadow and you all are the light."

"Dude. You have some fucked up mind in your-"

 _"Haizaki."_

" _Grkh-_ Calm your short dick, Akashi." Haizaki mocked then turned his head towards Kuroko, "Man. You have some shitty cousin, aye?"

"... Yes, I guess?"

 _"BWAHAHAAAAAAAAA!"_ The man laughed again, and his cousin got pissed, sensing the incoming storm, he stood up and dusted his uniform, "Ugh, geez, I'm outta here." The gray turned his heels and left the rooftop, and someone entered.

"Greetings." Kuroko greeted and bowed.

"Oh." The man looked at him, surprised seeing Kuroko there, "Who are you, kid?"

"Nijimura-senpai, this is my couisin, Kuroko Tetsuya, Tetsuya, This is our captain, Nijimura Shu-"

 _'Kufufufu~'_

"What the fuck?" Kuroko cussed aloud, frown decorating his face, the present audience looked at him, bewildered.

"... Tetsuya?"

"No, I'm fine." Came a deadpan voice,

Akashi stared at Kuroko's eyes before sighing, then Nijimura started to speak, "Uh, so... You're the one that Akashi wants to be in Basketball club, ha? Don't worry kid, you'll just have to sign this and you're in." The man gave him a paper.

Kuroko looked at his cousin quizically, and mouthed _'I'm living a peaceful life right now, so why?'_ , Akashi just merely gave a cat like smile.

Kuroko joined the basketball circuit, and have the title, _'Phantom Sixth Man'_.

Akashi became the captain of the team.

It is quite happy year.

* * *

Kuroko met Momoi,

It is funny actually.

Just because of an popsicle, the pink-haired girl fell for him.

Kuroko didn't mind it at all, the girl is still young after all. She might get over with it.

(Oh how wrong he was.)

* * *

A blonde boy joined the basketball club this year,

He tutored him the right basketball play.

And besides of having a title of 'Kurochin' and 'Phantom Sixth Man', now he had another title of _'Kurokocchi'._

He hate models from now on.

* * *

Haizaki quitted the team. Perhaps _'forced'_ to quit the team.

Kuroko talked to him before he left the school, Haizaki laughed obnoxiously at Kuroko's words while ruffling it, feeling the nostalgia when they first met.

* * *

Kuroko noticed some difference from his light.

He seems to be getting stronger.

It's bothering him.

* * *

They are having a match with his childhood friend, Ogiwara-kun.

And some things didn't get unnoticed by him.

He stared at his teammates who seems to have their own play. His cousin didn't even stop them.

What's hapenning?

 _111-11_

His eyes stared at the scoreboard in shock, he looked away and held his gaze towards his childhood friend,

Ogiwara looks so vulnerable.

 _Sobroken,broken, **brokenbrokenbrokenbrokenbroken** -_

He'd have to speak to him later on.

* * *

 _"I don't know your passes anymore."_

Kuroko stared at his wristbands, the one was from Ogiwara-kun who he didn't know where he was now, the other was from Aomine-kun, who changed and become so bright that he trampled his shadow that is supporting him.

He cried silently.

* * *

Kuroko looked up to his cousin- scratch that, his cousin's... _Alter ego?_

He laughed inwardly at that thought.

"You're not needed anymore, Tetsuya, we had gone strong enough that we don't need you. Your shadow."

From all those years he made the team glued together, to trust together instantly vanished.

Kuroko had enough.

He smacked his cousin's face using his discovered skill, 'Ignite Pass'.

Akashi became so daze at that.

Served him right.

"... The hell are you talking about, Sei?" Kuroko muttered, anger visible in his voice, "Don't 'need' me? Who the fuck give shits about that?" He cursed infront of his cousin(?)'s face, looks like he have to thank Haizaki for teaching him how to express anger using curses.

"Sure I'm weak, Sure I can't shoot, but why... do you have to _change?_ " Kuroko reasoned out, bringing Akashi's attention towards him,

"You're one of the most important people in my life, Sei. You're the one who brought my friends, no, 'monsters' that used to be as my friends, but now? I'll tell you this, I don't care about your nonsense whereabouts. But you're doing _'this' overboard_!" He let go of his gaze to close his eyes, he laughed, a fake one,

"You know what? I will take your godful 'advice' to leave and quit this 'playground'. I don't and won't care about you all anymore. You already broke my friend, and I'll be the next? 'Don't know my passes anymore'?" His eyes gave a sharp look, "Okay. I won't pass to you all anymore. 'Don't need me'? Okay. I'm going to leave this hellhole. But remember this Sei. Remember my words. Drill this words into your stupefied head."

He glared at Akashi, then whispered,

 _"'There is still someone stronger than all of you'."_

Kuroko turned his heels, frown in his face.

* * *

Momoi visited him after the graduation, worry etched on her face,

"Momoi-san, tell me you won't change, alright?"

"I will not change."

Kuroko smiled genuinely, he bowed and turned, continued to walk, suddenly he stopped, not turning his back to look at Momoi, he spoke,

"Before I leave, I have something to ask you, concerning about Haizaki-kun."

"What is it, Tetsu-kun?"

* * *

"You have to move out, Tet'tan..." Kuroko's mother told him.

"Eh?"

* * *

"Really?"

Momoi quirked an eyebrow, Kuroko invited her in Maji Burger three days after Graduation, now the two sat and talked, Kuroko sighs,

"Yes. Mother and Father are going abroad- China, I presumed, after my Grandmother died," Kuroko laughed lightly, full of sadness and depression, "It's because of my uncle's company. Really, after 'that' incident, problems came running towards me."

"Then..." Momoi trailed off, lifting an I-pod, "I suggest a place for you, Tetsu-kun. Hm? The first one in the list is 'Namimori'. Peaceful was the first word describes it, then the second one is-"

"Namimori it is then. I'm really glad you stayed by my side, Momoi-san."

"Mou," Momoi pouted, "I'm still not done reading this- and shut it, Tetsu-kun!"

* * *

Kuroko turned sixteen when he met a strange man during the rain, wearing iron hat and checkered suit,

"Your Mist Flame, it's leaking."

"... Do I know you?"

"No, but, let's say I'm Kuroko Tetsuki's friend, your dearest Grandma's friend."

"...What?"

* * *

A/N: Hello. here! So, uh... Welcome to my second story? Well not really the 'second', I have an another account here in FFN (aaaand, I won't tell you what's my other account's name), this must be my fifth story? Yeah, must be it. But this is my second story in this account and my first crossover fanfic.

So, I hope you like it? And I know Kuroko became OOC heeeeere... Yes, YES. I know. I wrote(typed?) it earlier that it will have OOCs.

 _This is, to inform you all, a KnB x KHR fanfic, and after this part, it will be more focused in KHR world._


	2. 2: Checkered Uncle? Oh, Cool House

_Chapter 2: Checkered Uncle? Oh, Cool House.  
_

"... What?"

The Checkered guy chuckled, "Oh come on now, I know you have some questions, come with me, have some fresh ramen and a home-y place?" The man extended his hand to him. Kuroko, as a mystery novel fan, slapped the other's hand and _(uncharacteristically)_ scowled, why? he's a devoted mystery novel fan, he saw many scenes in his novels with that kind of line- mostly are saying 'Come with me'- and getting abducted _(kidnapped, raped, tortured, experimented and killed-)_ , that's why.

Also, it's raining. That kind of scenario is too cliché even for him.

"If you're thinking I'm going to accept and go with you, I'll apologize," he bowed, "I already rented a place near-"

"Near Namimori shrine, nine blocks away from Namimori Highschool, yes I know, Kuroko-kun." The guy chuckled, his round glasses gleamed, "The place you rented is your Grandma's, right? It's been five years since she left here and gone to Tokyo with your family, I've been keeping her house since. Maybe a little gratitude will be satisfying?"

The man extended his hand again, Kuroko sighed; It's almost annoying as Kise, he stopped that train of thoughts before he might feel distress, and him, accepted the hand, but a sudden violet- no, Indigo mist surrounded him as he was eaten by 'it'.

 _"I'm sorry, Kuroko-kun, but it must be done."_

* * *

Darkness surrounds him, he can't move, can't see. He can feel he's naked right now caused by the coldness swept over him, a heavy pressure nailed down at him, with combination of cool air and smell of rotten bodies, he is totally sure he's in grave danger right now, clinking chains echoed, as a voice sliced through in,

" _Who are you, boy? You're not in the Mafia, why are you here?_ "

The voice suddenly sounds right infront of him, " _I see that you're lost._ "

The voice grabbed his left hand and stared, he can feel the cold hands trailed over him, then a sudden cold yet hot sensation flowed through his left hand, making the voice gasps,

" _Wait, You look like him, y-you must be the..._ "

The voice became quiet, then a small light appeared, "... _You're still not yet ready, come back when you are._ "

Before the unconsciousness took over him, he is totally sure he saw bandages covered the face of the man that talked to him earlier, with tophat and he's quite small, with a weird necklace of clear and colourless pacifier hanging around his neck.

* * *

"-uroko-kun? Kuroko-kun? I guess you're alright, your eyes are wide open now."

Kuroko blinked, staring right to the other's rust coloured eyes, then he gasped, reaching for some air, _did he just forgot to **breathe**?_

 _"... Wha-?"_ Kuroko croaked, then he massaged his neck, "What happened and what did you do? _"_ Then he closed his eyes, "Just who are you?"

"I am Kawahira." The man- Kawahira- smiled _fondly?_ "I just showed you _something_ , but I don't know what happened for I am not with you _there_. Would you kindly tell me?"

"No." Kuroko answered passively, face not showing his emotion. The man chuckled and lifted a finger to his lips, "Hush now, but change your clothes first then eat. I'll answer your questions later on."

Kawahira bowed and headed outside of the room, Kuroko took it as the chance to glance around. _'Normal, too normal for my liking._ _'_

Normal room, he's currently laying in a futon, walls coloured in coffee cream theme, and a small table at the center, _'Traditional Japanese style._ ' he noted, then a whiff of aroma made his nose twitch. He turned around and snorted. _'A salt ramen. He really gave me a ramen_ _.'_ He noticed a pile of clothes next to the food, _'A black yukata?'_

He shrugged and undressed himself, then grabbed the black yukata.

 _'Now that I noticed, why is he acting like he knows me?'_

* * *

An impassively blank face clashed with a grinning close-eyed face. Sitting in seiza, Kuroko put down his assam tea from the coffee table in front of them. He looked at the man across him.

"So, you are my supposed-to-be... _uncle_ _?"_ Kuroko stated, the other just nodded. A small sigh came out from his mouth. "And my parents didn't know that you are my uncle that _exists?_ "

"Yes, or rather they didn't know me." The other answered, smiling.

"... I see." Kuroko muttered, then asks, "How can you prove yourself that you're my uncle?"

"I'm your grandmother's best friend."

"... You're old."

"I'm older than her and her parents."

"... Oh." Kuroko then furrowed his eyebrows, "But, it doesn't make any sense to me."

"What do you mean?" The other asked him, eyebrows raised.

" _That_ you're my uncle. You're not my Mother or Father's brother." Kuroko stated, staring directly at Kawahira.

"Don't worry, Kuroko-kun." Kawahira spoke, "Even though I'm not your uncle by blood, I can still be your _uncle_."

"I see. But, are you really my grandmother's friend?"

Kawahira tilted his head, "Yes I am or... _maybe?_ "

Then their conversation ended.

"Ah. By the way, you're currently in my house. I can send you home if you want."

"Please and thank you, uncle."

* * *

The two walked down the block, Kuroko with tensed shoulder while Kawahira with relaxed posture,

"You know you can relax with me." The latter spoke, Kuroko just looked at him,

"I still don't trust you."

Kawahira smiled, "I know, and I'll make you trust me before you attend your High School life."

Kuroko nodded, "Good luck."

"Thank you. Ah, here we are." Kawahira halted, looking directly forward, Kuroko followed the older man's gaze and observed the supposedly now his house.

First, it screams 'TRADITIONAL.' when he looked at the Japanese style gate or door way, leading from the quite big two-storey house with white walls and black bricks, dark brown coloured roof and a koi pond, they proceeded to go inside as he observe the area.

It's home-y place, he must admit, warm radiating from the house, trees, bushes and flowers all over the place. They followed the stone path way leading to the said house, then Kawahira halted.

"This is where I'll stop. Oh, here's your luggage and clothes," He raised his hands and flames erupted beside him? Then there stood the wet clothes above the luggage, he glanced at it then-

 _"Enjoy your stay."_

Kuroko looked at Kawahira again, but he saw no-one.

"... Thank you?"

* * *

Kuroko unpacked his clothes from the black luggage- he folded the clothes and put it inside of the small drawer. He's inside of his room now (he noticed, although, the house look so traditional inside, the inside looks modern enough for him.), his bedroom is neat, a carpeted-floor coloured with desert sand, walls painted with white and dark turquoise, a white king size bed with dark blue blanket covering it, beside it is the said small white drawer, across the room is a human size mirror with blue borders, also a white cabinet, two windows, there's also a cyan coloured coffee table and a blue coloured loveseat; indeed, it's really a home-y place to live in.

He brought his basketball, and an album- photo album, to be specific- he looked around the room, there he noticed a frame without a photo on it, he stood up and unhooked the frame, _'What photo should I place- ah. Here.'_ he pulled out a photo of the Teiko's first string basketball club, him, Momoi, Akashi, Midorima, Kise, Aomine and Murasakibara, even Nijimura and Haizaki is on the background, the latter looks like yelling while the former looked bored.

A ghost smile spreads from his lips then he put the photo inside the frame, he almost hooked the frame from the dark turquoise wall when he noticed a square shaped that looked like a small compartment where the frame was hooked on.

Curiosity reigns him as he tapped it, it echoes, _'Made of wood, not cement. Excellent work though, it blends from the wall.'_ he pulled the wood, and it didn't budge, _'What?'_ he pulled again with all of his strength, then it moves, _'1.5 cm from the wall, are you kidding m-'_ his thoughts went cut short when he heard a click behind him, he turned around and noticed that the small drawer opens, _'What kind of phenomenon is this?'_

He walked towards the drawer and observed, there he saw the small shaped circle withdrawn few centimeters from the drawer, he pulled it out, _'A key? Wait._ Holy- _this must be the k **ey from the bas ement of**_ **Dr. Jaeger's _-!_** _No. Tetsuya? Focus, please.'_

He grabbed the key and noticed a small sticky-note attached from it.

 **[HEAD TOWARDS THE COMPARTMENT. THERE'S MAGIC INSIDE IT.]**

 _'...'_

Nonetheless, he gone back towards the compartment.

magically, there's a key hole from the center _'How? There's no key hole on there earlie-'_

Then he was smacked by the nonexistent air, he touched his cheek and there's also a sticky note glued on his face?

 **[just dO IT.]**

He sighed and complied.

He unlock the compartment and pulled the wood. Surprisingly, it opens, revealing a small metallic chest.

He unlocked the chest with the same key and found a note, it's not sticky anymore, thank God.

 **[Wear it, it helps. It's stylish also. -Your Uncle]**

 _'Damn you uncle.'_

He crumbled the note and looked inside, inside of it is a ring made of iron? Silver? Maybe silver, with an oval shaped indigo gem.

 _'Cool, I guess?'_

And so on, he wore it.

* * *

He went down from the outside of his bedroom, the second floor with balcony and strangely, four guest rooms, to the stairs(with picture frames hanging) and to the salas.

The living room is pleasing for the eyes, with dirty blue sofa and two loveseat with the same colour, there's also a white coffee table on the center. Across the room there is the flat screen t.v., and few shelves with books, oddly clean and seems to look brand new, when you look at the right there's the kitchen, neat and refreshing. The walls are patterned with dark blue and cream white colours.

The floor is tiled with black. No speck of dust can be seen, he went straight outside.

Green. As in there's grass everywhere, styled bushes, and trees, and a koi pond there.

His wooden flip flops crushed the grass as he walked, his yukata flowed gently; enjoying the breeze. Oh. The groceries. He forgot.

And so he went to the Namimori supermarket.

"Oof!"

Until he bumped into a kid. Kuroko hastily bent down, his black yukata folded from the pressure of his weight,

"Are you alright, child?" Kuroko asked the kid, he stared from a while observing the younger, big brown eyes, brown fluffy hair and slightly tanned skin. The kid stared at him before answering,

"I-I'm alright... Sir." Kuroko still observed him, _'Injuries and cuts littered from his body, some of them are even bleeding. Who are his parents? He even looks like eleven or twelve.'_

"Say, where's your parents?" Kuroko asked with serenity, the child looked at him before pointing towards the supermarket,

"S-somewhere there." Kuroko looked at him confused, _'Did he lost his parents by any chance?'_ He stood up, offering the child a hand, "Will you accompany me then to search for your parents?"

The child nodded, while Kuroko cringed inwardly, _'He's too trusting.'_

* * *

"Thank you, mister! Really, thank you. You see, Tsu-kun is really clumsy and he's still eleven, Oh! You're buying groceries! Here, let me pay it up for you as my gratitude." A lady with chest-nut hair, bowed towards him while the said child blushing whilst hiding behind the lady.

"No, no. It's fine miss-"

"Sawada Nana."

"-Sawada-san, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya by the way- I'm grateful for that offer but I must decline-"

"I insist Kuroko-san!" And she pointed a look he knew _very well_ courtesy of Momoi. If you defy that 'look', the quotation of: _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned_ is going to be true.

In the end, Nana bought the grocery, while Kuroko carried them, the child is clinging to Nana.

"Ah, this is my son, Tsunayoshi. Tsu-kun, say hello to Kuroko-san."

The child squirms, and hides behind his mother, "Hello, Kuroko-san."

He smiled, and spoke, "You can call me without the -san, Tsunayoshi-kun, same to you Sawada-san."

Nana hummed, "Then call me Nana, Kuroko-kun."

"Well then, Nana-san."

* * *

Kuroko settled in a couch, being the guest of the Sawada household, Nana walked towards him and placed a lemon juice infront of him.

"You are a soon-to-be Highschool student, yes?" Nana asked him, he nodded,

"Yes I am."

Nana hummed, "Do you have any plans for this vacation?"

"None for a while."

"I see, Kuroko-san, would you be the teacher for Tsu-kun for the time being? Teach him his past lessons and an advanced one?"

* * *

 _ **XEN A/N:** Yep, X-Heiz here, some of the scenes are not quite described, my vocabulary are not that quite large yet. **Yet.**_

 _I know there's some mistakes. Please inform me by messaging?_


End file.
